Like a Rainbow
by Solarian Princess
Summary: Jessie is left to wander alone in an empty city.  Rocketshipping one-shot


**AN**: I know I said I wouldn't be starting any more stories until I finish "Cry Die" but... I'll let this one slide. Anyway, I don't own Pokémon and if I did, Team Rocket would have their own spin-off series geared towards an older audience.

* * *

><p>Like a Rainbow<p>

_by Solarian Princess_

How long had it been? Days? Hours even? However much time had passed, it felt like forever since Jessie had been walking alone in this city. Not a single light illuminated the windows of the massive sky scrapers, nothing was lit in the tall apartment buildings, offices, stores, any kind of structure to be seen was dark. The streets were desolate leaving her the only soul to wander solitary in this violent black rain. She felt that it would be impossible to be alone in this city considering its size but she was wrong. Her primrose colored umbrella wasn't giving her much shelter against the strong sideways rain, leaving her soaked to the bone since her Team Rocket uniform didn't offer much coverage. Finding the portable shelter to be utterly useless at this point, she puts it down to just carry it by her side.

Jessie was starting to grow exhausted by this point. Her signature hairstyle had become null and void leaving her long rose colored tresses to hang against her body. Much to her displeasure, half her face was covered in rosy hair rendering her right eye useless when it was already hard enough for her to see through this storm. The wet annoyance from the sky only served to damper her mood as she tried hard to forget what had happened the day before. Finding it pointless to continue her trek through this abandoned city, she decided to sit beneath the canopy of what seemed to be a café that read '_Ramen Rider_' for shelter. A clock tower near by struck midnight shortly after she had sat down.

"Why did things have to turn out this way?" she silently sobbed as she looked into the dark sky. Hot tears began to make their way out of her sapphire colored eyes. If anyone she knew could see her right now, she'd fervently deny that they were tears and blame it on the rain. She didn't know the exact reason why she was tearing up—the pain in her frozen heart, her loneliness, or the events of what felt like months ago. They argued quite often over who's fault it was when their plans had failed but this argument was over the top and worse than usual. Never before have any of them said words that cut one another so sharply to the bone that left a wound that continued to bleed. The yelling, screaming, and threats were all too much and deep down, she feared this split was the end of them for good.

Now there she was—all alone, aching, and filled with regret—in a city with no name. In such a short span of time she managed to lose the only family she had ever known and her best friend in the entire world. Best friend... was that all she saw him as? There were many times when she had questioned herself about it. The two of them had known each other since their childhood days at Pokémon Technical Institute (although they flunked out before they really got in) and even joined a bicycle gang together shortly after. Eventually, she decided to go off on her own to pursue her own dream of becoming a Pokémon nurse although it was shortly lived. It was a selfish thing for her to do since she didn't give a second thought about _him_, her only friend in the world by just leaving him without a word. By some act of Mew, the two met again years later in the Team Rocket Academy and made a new friend in a talking Meowth. It was evident that there were hard feelings on both sides but that soon became history and they were close once again. The three of them were one dysfunctional but inseparable family.

Then there were the time of the contests and everything seemed to come crashing down once more. She continued to go off for her own selfish needs, abusing his Pokémon in the process, and the arguments just got worse and worse. She had her own dreams while he had his; she continued to put herself first and not giving a second thought to him and their missions more often—pushing him away leading to even more disdain towards one another. In her rage, she'd wonder what would've happened if the two had never met at all but only comes to realize she would only be that much lonelier; there would never be another person who'd accept her for who she is and all her faults. She needed him.

They had all been through so much together and often took comfort in one anothers arms, been there to cheer the other up in times of need. Through even the most life threatening situations they were always there for one another and were even willing to put their lives on the line. More often these days, she'd feel a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach just by looking into his emerald eyes. Times like this often left her to question what she felt for him although she dare not even think of the "L" word right now. One thing was for certain—she had to get out of this city if she were to even have a sliver of hope of seeing him again.

If anyone could see her right now, she'd tell them to shove it and it was only their imagination that she looked miserable. There were many hardships she had gone through in her life and not for even one minute would she admit to actually being depressed over her partner. Being depressed about not having a home to go to, having nothing, or even her failed past careers were things she'd admit to first rather than admitting it was... because of _him_. Jessie was a tough girl and she let the world know it even if there wasn't anyone around. However... she couldn't keep lying to herself—she knew she had a vulnerable side but she kept it hidden to the rest of the world.

She knew one thing was for certain—she needed to get out of this city if she ever wanted to see him again. The drenched young woman pulled herself up off the curb only to be greeted with a strong violent wind causing her to let out a small shriek in return. To further her annoyance, her hair was fighting against her whipping in several directions and slapping her in the face. She uses her umbrella to give her a little leverage to prevent herself from being thrown backwards. "I hate this weather," she muttered to herself while tucking her rose hair behind an ear and out of her face. "I need to get out of here," she said with a shiver. The combination of heavy rain and the wind chilling her to the core. She cursed everything being locked up refusing her any chance of shelter from this storm. What kind of city _is_ this anyway? Everything was sealed shut and nothing she nor her Pokémon did could break though its barriers. Her only option was to leave and continue on with her journey; a journey where she didn't know where she'd end up. She only hoped her travels would somehow lead her to _him_ again.

The redhead kept walking through the night as the clock tower struck 2am. No matter how much she walked, she didn't seem to be getting anywhere and her limited vision made it hard to keep track of where she was. Jessie was growing more exhausted than ever at the rate she was going just determined to make her way out. The storm wasn't letting up at all and only seemed to get worse. She shouted into the wind, threw rocks against windows, anything she could do to possibly attract someone's attention for shelter. Everything was in vein as she never received a reply, only an empty echo. Once she gets out of here, she'd have to make a mental note to never return to this perpetually dark city but before she knew it, she had lost her way.

"Damn this... damn _everything_!" she cried out. Jessie couldn't take it anymore. Her body and mind ached from everything causing her to stumble and fall against a bench. Her breathing was labored and she felt warm tears threatening to fall from her bloodshot eyes. There was once a time when she felt invincible and nothing could stop her but that feeling was lost long ago. She held her head down and did her best to try and breathe. There was so much rain she didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was tired, exhausted, and couldn't take it anymore. In her delirium, she thought she heard footsteps approaching. _'No. No one is here. I'm alone'_ she thought to herself. _'James, I'm so sorry...'_ The readhead couldn't take much more of this and felt everything go black as she fell. For a moment, she could've sworn she felt something strong and warm wrap around her. Next thing she knew, she was out like a light.

Jessie didn't know how long she had been out for but the rain seemed to have stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar pair of arms. The readhead looked up to see the person she had been looking for all this time—it was _him_. Her eyes widened in realization then slowly picks herself up before asking, "How long... have you been here?" in a weary voice. It was as if the storm never existed. The sky was no longer pitched black and angry but instead it was a friendly mixture of pink and orange with very few clouds.

"About three hours," he replied. "You look terrible, Jess. Why were you out in a storm like this?" his voice was filled with concern.

"Well..." she started. How was she supposed to answer that question? It went against her very nature to say, '_It's because I wanted to see you again_' or anything along those lines. Usually she'd be offended that someone said she looked terrible but who was she to argue in this case? Her hair was undone, her clothes were still damp, and her makeup had run so bad leaving mascara streaks down her face. Jessie didn't know how to answer his question but she knew she couldn't lie to herself about it anymore. Although he may be goofy, a klutz, and isn't always the sharpest tool in the tool shed, he was always there for her. She loved him for that. She _loved him_. That familiar feeling in her stomach was back again. "What are you doing here anyway, James?" she asked rubbing the offending leftover makeup from her face.

The lavender haired young man could feel his face heating up a little and he looked away before saying, "To tell you the truth, I was..." he cleared his throat before adding, "I-I was looking for you." Deep inside he was scared she was going to pummel him with a force of a thousand Gyarados. From that last fight, he wasn't sure if she even wanted to be found ever again. He distinctly remembered her saying, '_I never want to see your face ever again and I mean it for real this time!_' before storming out of his life. She was the most important woman in the world to him and he couldn't lose her like that. Would he ever admit this to her? Only time would tell but he really did want to tell her something—something else.

Jessie was surprised by this. After everything she had said and done to him in the past, she was sure he would've just given up and let things be after the incident. The numerous times she beat him up, the times she threatened him, the times she placed all the blame on him, he still came back. Although she wouldn't let him know it, she was happy by this. _Very_ happy. Many people have deserted her in her life: her mother, old friends, boyfriends that left her when they couldn't get what they wanted yet she now knew one thing for certain—James would never abandon her. Just having him, knowing he was looking for her made her realize that it wasn't too late. "Let's go. That twerp's Pikachu isn't going to catch itself," she said with a smile.

James returned her smile. "Right," he replied while nodding. They got off the bench and silently made amends. Nothing more had to be said as a seven colored rainbow smiled down at them as they left the empty city behind them.

No matter what, there will always be a tomorrow.

~End

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This is the first fan fiction I've written in a very long time (funny enough it's of my very first OTP) so I'm afraid I'm a little rusty. Please review? Critique is also loved.

Inspired by the Masami Okui song, "Niji no You Ni." Lyrics can be found in my profile if you are curious.


End file.
